Analysis of our extensive data base of mortality rates for the U.S. elderly population has been conducted, for the years 1900 to 1975. The data base is being expanded to include data from later years as they become available and possibly data from other countries for comparison. In addition, morbidity data is being sought to complement the mortality data which have already been analyzed.